Lily
Lily is one of the students at Kindergarten. She is the sister of Billy, a student who went missing from the school. She appears to be very shy, reserved, sensitive, and possibly depressed. Nobody except Nugget seems to like Lily. She and Cindy don't get along very well especially, as Cindy will urge The Player to put gum in her hair during Morning Time and dump a bucket of blood on her head during Recess. She believes that The Principal is involved with Billy's disappearance, and will eavesdrop on him during Lunchtime as well as stand in front of The Principal's statue during Recess, saying she knows he did it (kidnapped Billy). Lily's Quest Lily's quest is the final quest in the game, completing it will result in beating the game, aside from the Talismans ending. Required Items * Office Key * Teacher's Phone * Billy's Note * $3.00 Home/Schoolyard # Talk to Lily, show her the note, she will freak out and ask you to find someone that can read it. # Talk to Monty, he will read the note for $1.00. He then says he needs until lunchtime because the handwriting is atrocious. # Talk to Lily, let her know, then show her the phone and key as prompted. # Talk to Monty once more, buy cigarettes. # Talk to Nugget about Billy until sent to the principal's office. # Tell the Principal that you're sad and get the pills. Then interact with the rug (located at the bottom-right corner of room), lift it, and the secret hatch will be revealed. Morning Time # Talk to Lily # Go to the exit, ask Ms. Applegate for the bathroom pass, then go to the restroom. # Check all the stalls, talk to The Janitor, and get him to clean the last stall. Grab the finger from the box he was standing near (far right on the bottom) or Billy's shoe from the box furthest to the left. # Return to class, triggering lunchtime. Lunchtime # Talk to Monty, get the code # Talk to Lily, she's already payed the Lunch Lady. Follow her into the hall, then into the bathroom. # The Hall Monitor will be in the bathroom. Give him the Cigarettes you bought from Monty at the school yard. # Give Lily the phone, she's going to call The Principal to get him out of his office. Follow her to the entrance to the principal's office, then unlock it and go inside. Lily informs that the trap uses a key, not a code. Go behind the left side of the principal's desk, a red exclamation point will appear, then use the code on the desk and get the hatch key. Use the key on the trapdoor. The Principal's Lab The computer controls are as follows: * Yellow: Switch tanks * Red: Kill test subject * Green: Revert mutation * Blue: Release all viable test subjects. The order the buttons need to be pressed to successfully complete the mission: # Yellow, to switch to the first tank containing a creature. # Red, to kill the creature in the first tank. Failure to do this will result in the creature killing you. # Yellow, to switch to the 2nd tank (Billy's tank). # Green, to revert the mutation process on Billy. This action does not work on the other two tanks. # Blue, to release contents of all viable tanks. If you fail to revert the mutation process on Billy, he will not be released upon pressing the blue button. If this happens but you manage to kill the Principal with the other creature, the computer will destroy any evidence of the principal's experiments by killing/blending Billy. Before you can do step #5, the Principal will show up and confront you and Lily. The Principal will then explain the meaning behind all his experiments, before saying he's going to kill you. Once the Principal is finished talking, you will have the chance to perform step #5. If done correctly, Billy will then be released from his tank, and The Principal will get killed by one of the creatures. Show and Tell You don't have to show anything during show and tell, instead Ms. Applegate will cut school short since The Principal died and will not longer be able to sign her paychecks. After school, Billy and Lily will both thank you for saving Billy's life. Billy will then give you the Blue Eyes Golden Dragon Monstermon Card and a collector's guide on where/how to get other Monstermon Cards. In other missions Cindy Lily is constantly harrassed during Cindy’s route. First, Cindy will ask the player to put gum in Lily’s hair, putting her in tears and hating the player for the rest of the day. During recess, Lily is pushed to the edge when a bucket of blood is dropped on her, forcing her to jump down the Nugget Cave and die from the fall. Ms. Applegate At lunch, Lily can be caught eavesdropping outside the Principal’s office. If the player rats her out, the Principal will send her to his office and kill her off-screen. Nugget Lily plays a more interesting role during Nugget’s mission. First, the player needs to gain her trust by giving her the gum that was supposed to be put in her hair, then complimenting her afterwards. Now that the player has gained Lily’s trust, Nugget’s love letter can be given to her. However, since she cannot read, Lily will give the letter to Ms. Applegate, who then reads the letter aloud to the whole class, embarrassing both Nugget and Lily. During recess. Lily will be unintentionally framed for blowing up the Principal’s statue for being at the wrong place at the wrong time. She is then sent to the Principal’s office. It is unknown what happens to her, but it is likely she will be expelled.Category:Students Category:Lily Category:Lily's Mission Category:Lily Mission Category:Billy Category:Nugget Category:Nugget's Mission Category:Nugget Mission Category:Cindy Category:Cindy's Mission Category:Cindy Mission Category:Suicide Category:Deaths